Aerith Gainsborough/Outras aparições
Aparições na série Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Embora ela não apareça, o perfil da personagem de Aerith está listado no manual do jogo. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning pode usar a roupa da Aerith de Final Fantasy VII equipando o traje chamado "Midgar's Flower Girl". Lightning empunha o Aerith's Guard Stick como arma e usa uma cesta de flores no pulso como escudo. Enquanto estiver neste traje, Lightning imita a pose de vitória da Aerith e o tema de vitória de Final Fantasy VII toca no final da batalha. O traje pode ser adquirido comprando o guia de estratégia da V-Jump para Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Nos Estados Unidos, o código para o traje veio com a edição de colecionador.http://kotaku.com/lightning-returns-collectors-edition-is-so-fancy-it-g-1481045446 Entre 17 e 20 de dezembro de 2013, o Midgar's Flower Girl esteve disponível como conteúdo para baixar, mas desde então foi removida, pois era para ser uma fantasia disponível através da compra de materiais adicionais ou edições fora do padrão.http://kotaku.com/that-lightning-returns-aerith-costume-wasnt-meant-for-1489765451 A habilidade bloqueada do traje é Mediguard. Fornece ATB máximo: +30 e ATB padrão: 50%. FFXIIILR - Aerith Screenshot.png|Midgar's Flower Girl. LRFFXIII_Midgar's_Flower_Girl's_victory_pose.jpg|Pose de vitória. LRFFXIII_Guard_Rod.png|Guard Stick. LRFFXIII_Flower_Bearer.png|Flower Bearer. Final Fantasy Tactics Uma Aerith nativa de Ivalice faz uma aparição, onde é inicialmente chamado de "mascate de flores" (ou "Aeris" e "Flower Girl" respectivamente no PlayStation). Aerith está listado como tendo a classe Chemist], apesar de não ser uma personagem jogável. Ela também usa uma touca semelhante aos Chemist do gênero feminino. Aerith e sua mãe moram na Cidade Comercial de Sal Ghidos e têm uma dívida de 30.000 gil com um bando de rufiões. Os criminosos chegam a sugerir que Aerith ganhe dinheiro vendendo seu corpo mas neste momento Cloud Strife intervém. Após a luta, ela pergunta se Cloud quer comprar uma flor por 1 gil. Quando Cloud permanece em silêncio, Aerith pergunta se algo está errado e se ela lembra alguém, ao qual Cloud responde "Não... não é nada" e sai. Durante a batalha na Fortaleza Ziekden, Argath diz que "Se eles estivessem vendendo flores em alguma esquina da rua, ela ainda estaria viva", prenunciando Aerith, a vendedora ambulante de flores. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aerith aparece como um personagem bônus, lutando como um Assistente - único personagem e um tutor para quem adquire Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy e transfere os dados para o jogo. Ela tem duas roupas alternativas, sua roupa de Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' e uma roupa baseada na arte conceitual de Yoshitaka Amano. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Aerith aparece como um personagem jogável. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Aerith aparece como um personagem desbloqueável ao coletar Red Crystal Shards. Aerith possui a habilidade rara de puro-sangue, que garante a chance de obter um Chocobo Branco nas etapas de campo. Caso contrário, suas habilidades são esperadas de um curandeiro, uma grande quantidade de habilidades proativas que podem restaurar a saúde e reduzir os danos sofridos. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Aerith é um personagem desbloqueável e agora é desbloqueado coletando Peach Crystal Shards. Ela é uma personagem orientada para a defesa. Aerith ganha seu Limit Break, Great Gospel, que restaura 90% do HP quando um chefe aparece. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Aerith Illust.png|Ilustração de Aerith. PFF Aerith.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Aerith é um aliado e um Legend invocável. Ela é retratada em suas roupas de Final Fantasy VII e Kingdom Hearts, uma roupa da escola, uma roupa de banho e ano novo. Suas habilidades são Freeze, Comet, Comet 2, Fury Brand, Thundaga, Break e Holy. Suas habilidades EX são Bolt3, Fury Brand, Fat Chocobo, Holy DFF, Graviga e Seal Evil. Ela foi introduzida pela primeira vez no evento "Final Fantasy VII - Calamity from the Skies", no qual suas habilidades e armas foram usadas para combater Jenova∙LIFE e Jenova∙DEATH. ;Retratos Aerith Brigade Portrait.png|Ícone de Aerith. Aerith KH Brigade.png|Aerith de Kingdom Hearts. Aerith Swimsuit Brigade.png|Vestimenta de banho. ;Cartas de habilidades FFAB Comet - Aerith R.png|Comet ®. FFAB Comet - Aerith R+.png|Comet (R+). FFAB Bolt2 - Aerith SR.png|Bolt2 (SR). FFAB Cometeo - Aerith SR.png|Comet 2 (SR). FFAB Bolt2 - Aerith SR+.png|Bolt2 (SR+). FFAB Freeze - Aerith SR.png|Freeze (SR). FFAB Cometeo - Aerith SR+.png|Comet 2 (SR+). FFAB Freeze - Aerith SR+.png|Freeze (SR+). FFAB Bolt3 - Aerith SSR.png|Bolt3 (SSR). FFAB Break - Aerith SSR.png|Break (SSR). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith SSR.png|Chocobuckle (SSR). FFAB Comet - Aerith SSR.png|Comet (SSR). FFAB Earth Mallet - Aerith SSR.png|Earth Mallet (SSR). FFAB Earth Rave - Red XIII SSR.png|Earth Rave (SSR). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith SSR.png|Fury Brand (SSR). FFAB Gaia's Wrath - Aerith SSR.png|Gaia's Wrath (SSR). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith SSR.png|Gunge Lance (SSR). FFAB Hellfire - Aerith SSR.png|Hellfire (SSR). FFAB Holy - Aerith SSR.png|Holy (SSR). FFAB Tidal Wave - Aerith SSR.png|Tidal Wave (SSR). FFAB Bolt3 - Aerith SSR+.png|Bolt3 (SSR+). FFAB Break - Aerith SSR+.png|Break (SSR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith SSR+.png|Chocobuckle (SSR+). FFAB Comet - Aerith SSR+.png|Comet (SSR+). FFAB Earth Mallet - Aerith SSR+.png|Earth Mallet (SSR+). FFAB Earth Rave - Red XIII SSR+.png|Earth Rave (SSR+). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith SSR+.png|Fury Brand (SSR+). FFAB Gaia's Wrath - Aerith SSR+.png|Gaia's Wrath (SSR+). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith SSR+.png|Gunge Lance (SSR+). FFAB Hellfire - Aerith SSR+.png|Hellfire (SSR+). FFAB Holy - Aerith SSR+.png|Holy (SSR+). FFAB Tidal Wave - Aerith SSR+.png|Tidal Wave (SSR+). FFAB Cometeo - Aerith UR.png|Cometeo (UR). FFAB Deathblow!! - Aerith UR.png|Deathblow!! (UR). FFAB Dragon Scale - Aerith UR.png|Dragon Scale (UR). FFAB Flare - Aerith UR.png|Flare (UR). FFAB Freeze - Aerith UR.png|Freeze (UR). FFAB Great Gospel - Aerith UR.png|Great Gospel (UR). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith UR.png|Gunge Lance (UR). FFAB Judgement - Aerith UR.png|Judgement (UR). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Aerith UR.png|Judgment Bolt (UR). FFAB Planet Protector - Aerith UR.png|Planet Protector (UR). FFAB Quake3 - Aerith UR.png|Quake3 (UR). FFAB Seal Evil - Aerith UR.png|Seal Evil (UR). FFAB Tidal Wave - Aerith UR.png|Tidal Wave (UR). FFAB Disintegration - Aerith UR+.png|Disintegration (UR+). FFAB Great Gospel - Aerith UR+.png|Great Gospel (UR+). FFAB Judgement - Aerith UR+.png|Judgement (UR+). FFAB Toy Soldier - Aerith (Assist Cait Sith) UR+.png|Toy Soldier (UR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith UUR.png|Chocobuckle (UUR). FFAB Howling Moon - Aerith (Assist Red XIII) UUR.png|Howling Moon (UUR). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith UUR+.png|Fat Chocobo (UUR+). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith UUR+.png|Fury Brand (UUR+). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Aerith UUR+.png|Judgement Bolt (UUR+). FFAB Tidal Wave - Aerith UUR+.png|Tidal Wave (UUR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith CR.png|Chocobuckle (CR). FFAB Deathblow!! - Aerith CR+.png|Deathblow!! (CR+). FFAB Great Gospel - Aerith CR+.png|Great Gospel (CR+). ;Cartas Legend Cometeo Brigade.png|Aerith I (SR). Comet 2 Brigade.png|Aerith I (SR). Aerith_Legend.png|Aerith II (SR). FFAB Bio2 - Aerith Legend SR.png|Bio2 (SR). FFAB Comet - Aerith Legend SR.png|Comet (SR). FFAB Ice2 - Aerith Legend SR.png|Ice2 (SR). FFAB Bio2 - Aerith Legend SR+.png|Bio2 (SR+). FFAB Comet - Aerith Legend SR+.png|Comet (SR+). FFAB Ice2 - Aerith Legend SR+.png|Ice2 (SR+). FFAB Bolt3 - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Bolt3 (SSR). FFAB Break - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Break (SSR). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Chocobuckle (SSR). FFAB Graviga - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Demi3 (SSR). FFAB Diamond Dust - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Diamond Dust (SSR). FFAB Disintegration - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Disintegration (SSR). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Fat Chocobo (SSR). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Fury Brand (SSR). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Gunge Lance (SSR). FFAB Hellfire - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Hellfire (SSR). FFAB Holy - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Holy (SSR). FFAB Lucky Girl - Aerith (Assist Cait Sith) Legend SSR.png|Lucky Girl (SSR). FFAB Tetra-Disaster - Aerith Legend SSR.png|Tetra-Disaster (SSR). FFAB Bolt3 - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Bolt3 (SSR+). FFAB Break - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Break (SSR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Chocobuckle (SSR+). FFAB Graviga - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Demi3 (SSR+). FFAB Diamond Dust - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Diamond Dust (SSR+). FFAB Disintegration - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Disintegration (SSR+). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Fat Chocobo (SSR+). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Fury Brand (SSR+). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Gunge Lance (SSR+). FFAB Hellfire - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Hellfire (SSR+). FFAB Holy - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Holy (SSR+). FFAB Lucky Girl - Aerith (Assist Cait Sith) Legend SSR+.png|Lucky Girl (SSR+). FFAB Tetra-Disaster - Aerith Legend SSR+.png|Tetra-Disaster (SSR+). FFAB Comet - Aerith Legend UR.png|Comet (UR). FFAB Cometeo - Aerith Legend UR.png|Cometeo (UR). FFAB Deathblow!! - Aerith Legend UR.png|Deathblow!! (UR). FFAB Disintegration - Aerith Legend UR.png|Disintegration (UR). FFAB Dragon Scale - Aerith Legend UR.png|Dragon Scale (UR). FFAB Flare - Aerith Legend UR.png|Flare (UR). FFAB Planet Protector - Aerith Legend UR.png|Planet Protector (UR). FFAB Seal Evil - Aerith Legend UR.png|Seal Evil (UR). FFAB Tidal Wave - Aerith Legend UR.png|Tidal Wave (UR). FFAB Disintegration - Aerith Legend UR+.png|Disintegration (UR+). FFAB Earth Rave - Aerith (Assist Red XIII) Legend UR+.png|Earth Rave (UR+). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith Legend UR+.png|Fury Brand (UR+). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Aerith Legend UR+.png|Judgment Bolt (UR+). FFAB Judgment Bolt - Aerith Legend UR+ 2.png|Judgment Bolt (UR+). FFAB Lucky Girl - Aerith (Assist Cait) Legend UR+.png|Lucky Girl (UR+) FFAB Lucky Girl - Aerith (Assist Cait) Legend UR+ 2.png|Lucky Girl (UR+) FFAB Seal Evil Legend UR+.png|Seal Evil (UR+). FFAB Chocobuckle - Aerith Legend UUR.png|Chocobuckle (UUR). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith Legend UUR.png|Fury Brand (UUR). FFAB Fury Brand - Aerith Legend UUR 2.png|Fury Brand (UUR). FFAB Gaia's Wrath - Aerith Legend UUR.png|Gaia's Wrath (UUR). FFAB Gunge Lance - Aerith Legend UUR.png|Gunge Lance (UUR). FFAB Earth Mallet - Aerith Legend UUR+.png|Earth Mallet (UUR+). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Aerith Legend UUR+.png|Judgment Bolt (UUR+). FFAB Judgement Bolt - Aerith Legend UUR+ 2.png|Judgment Bolt (UUR+). FFAB Great Gospel - Aerith Legend CR.png|Great Gospel (CR). FFAB Howling Moon - Aerith (Assist Red XIII) Legend CR.png|Howling Moon (CR). FFAB Fat Chocobo - Aerith Legend CR+.png|Fat Chocobo (CR+). FFAB Tidal Wave - Aerith Legend CR+.png|Tidal Wave (CR+). Final Fantasy Artniks BCFF7 Aerith SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. CCFF7 Aerith SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. FF7 Aerith Gainsborough R+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Aerith pode ser comprado por US$ 0,99, como todos os outros personagens premium. Ela é única de uma maneira que pode curar unidades: Aerith usa Healing Wind] para reviver instantaneamente o personagem de um jogador. Não faz com que o inimigo ataque, então é possível trazer rapidamente de volta todos os personagens com ela. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Aerith aparece como um personagem jogável, representando Final Fantasy VII. Ela é uma White Mage com acesso a inúmeros Soul Breaks de cura. Final Fantasy Explorers Os jogadores podem se transformar em Aerith através do sistema de Trance. Final Fantasy World Wide Words ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Aerith aparece como uma vision invocável e opcional. Ela mantém sua aparência original. Ela serve como um personagem representante de ''Final Fantasy VII. Mobius Final Fantasy Aerith é mostrada em várias cartas de classes e batalha. Seu vestido original, com asas de fada ornamentadas e buquês de flores em cada braço, também era uma roupa disponível para Echo] durante o evento de crossover Eclipse Contact FFVII Remake. Enquanto usava a roupa de Aerith, Echo menciona frases que referenciam o passado de Aerith como um Ancient e seu limit break, Great Gospel. Echo apareceu novamente como Aerith durante o desafio da torre de batalha Scorpion Sting, também baseado em Final Fantasy VII. No entanto, a roupa não foi obtida durante o desafio em si. MFF Aerith 2.jpg| MFF Aerith Echo.png|Aerith Echo. MFF Echo SS.png|Aerith Echo. MFF Aerith Meia Banner.png|Banner promocional de Aerith e Meia. MFF Midgar Flower Seller.png|Classe "Midgar Flower Seller". MFF Aerith FF7.png|Aerith: FFVII. MFF Aerith & Tifa FFRK.png|Aerith & Tifa. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Aerith tem várias cartas elementares de vento. Um desses cartões, representa a renderização promocional em CG da Aerith, tem a capacidade de Protetor de Planeta. AerisAerith-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card. Aerith TCG.png|Trading card. AerisTradingCard.jpg|Trading card. Aerith2 TCG.png|Trading card. Aerith4 TCG.png|Trading card. Aerith PR TCG.png|Trading card. Cloud4 TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad Aerith aparece nos cartões Triple Triad na versão disponível via Final Fantasy Portal App. 426x Aerith.png|Aerith 427a Aerith.png|Aerith Final Fantasy VII technical demo Aerith, junto com Cloud, aparece na demo técnica de PlayStation 3, que recria a sequência de abertura de Final Fantasy VII. O rosto dela nunca é totalmente mostrado e, quando o perfil é mostrado no início do vídeo, o cabelo impede o espectador de vê-la claramente. Como na abertura original, Aerith inspeciona uma válvula de Mako quebrada em uma rua lateral do Setor 8, depois se levanta e caminha para a multidão com a câmera panorâmica para mostrar uma vista de Midgar. Aparições fora da série Kingdom Hearts Aerith aparece na série junta de Squall Leonhart, agora se referindo a si mesmo como "Leon", Yuffie e Cid. Os quatro formam um grupo de resistência contra os Heartless, e em Kingdom Hearts II formam o núcleo do Comitê de Restauração de Hollow Bastion, dedicado a restaurar o mundo em ruínas à sua antiga glória como o Radiant Garden. Juntamente com Cloud, os cinco viveram em Hollow Bastion nove anos antes do início do jogo, mas foram forçados a fugir para Traverse Town quando os Heartless invadiram. Aerith parece ser o segundo em comando e Leon e é frequentemente visto ao seu lado. Ela conhece o feudo de Cloud com Sephiroth; dizendo a Sora que Cloud estava procurando Sephiroth em Kingdom Hearts Final Mix e encorajando Cloud a resolver a disputa, certo de que ele poderia encontrar a luz para combater a escuridão que Sephiroth representa. O final mostra Cloud se reunindo com Aerith e o resto da festa na biblioteca de Hallow Bastion. No primeiro Kingdom Hearts, ela concede a Sora um upgrade para sua magia Cure. Um modelo especial de gummi ship chamado Aerith pode ser obtido derrotando 3000 Heartless e conversando com Geppetto. Em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Aerith sente algo errado na reconstrução das visitas de Traverse Town Sora e fica sabendo que deve saber quem ele é, algo que outros personagens, incluindo Leon e Yuffie, não sabem. perceber em primeiro lugar. Mais tarde, ela conclui que os três são recriações baseadas nas memórias de Sora e realmente não existem, e avisa a Sora que suas memórias tentarão enganá-lo enquanto ele continua. Aerith retorna em Kingdom Hearts II como membro do Comitê de Restauração, ajudando Cid e Leon no planejamento da cidade. Durante a grande batalha em Hollow Bastion, ela cura seus companheiros, aludindo ao seu papel principal como uma White Mage em Final Fantasy VII. Seu design é baseado em seu traje Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Aerith aparece em ''Kingdom Hearts χ chi como uma das cartas de assistência de personagem obtidas. Ela aparece no remake, Kingdom Hearts Union χ Cross, em várias medalhas. Os jogadores podem vestir seu avatar feminino como Aerith em sua roupa de Kingdom Hearts II. Aerith_KH.png|Aparição em Kingdom Hearts. KHCOM-Aerith.png|Aparição em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. KHCOM-Aerith.gif|Aparição em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. KHII-Aerith.png|Aparição em Kingdom Hearts II. Mobile aerithkh1.png|Aparição em Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Mobile aerithkh2.png|Aparição em Kingdom Hearts Mobile. KHχchi Aerith4.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. KHχchi Aerith5.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi (2). KHχchi Aerith6.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (3). KHχchi Aerith.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (4). KHχchi Aerith3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (5). KHχchi Aerith2.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (6). KHUX_Illustrated_Aerith_5★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_Illustrated_Aerith_6★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KH1_Aerith_3★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KH1_Aerith_4★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KH1_Aerith_5★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KH1_Aerith_6★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_KH2_Aerith_3★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_KH2_Aerith_4★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_KH2_Aerith_5★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_KH2_Aerith_6★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. Itadaki Street Aerith aparece na abertura andando ao lado de Cloud Strife. Ela, juntamente com outros personagens da Squaresoft das séries ''Final Fantasy'' e Dragon Quest, são personagens jogáveis em Itadaki Street Special, um jogo que se assemelha ao Monopoly. Foi lançado apenas no Japão. Aerith reaparece na edição para celular de Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Embora inicialmente não faça parte da lista de personagens jogáveis, ela foi adicionada em 1 de julho de 2010, após o lançamento do jogo Itadaki-Aerith.png|Aerith. Itadaki Rinoa and Aeris.jpg|Aerith e Rinoa. ItagakiStaerith.png|Render. Itadaki-AerithPortrait.png|''Itadaki Street Portable''. Itadaki-Aerith2.png|''Itadaki Street Portable''. Referências en:Aerith Gainsborough/Other appearances Categoria:Outras aparições dos personagens de Final Fantasy VII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy Tactics Categoria:Legends de Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade